


There is a Time and a Place

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“OHHH I have a lovely bunch of coconuts~!” Tommy grinned as he flashed between Kate and Cassie, an arm thrown around both of their shoulders. “Here they are sitting in a row~!” All eyes were on the speedster in shock and slight confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Time and a Place

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from me and Minu trying to cheer Ame up over the phone. She told us to give her something happy, and I bust out into this song. This story kinda wound itself up from there.

The seven Young avengers all huffed back into Avenger’s Tower, nearly identical frowns on each of their faces. Well, six Young Avengers seeing as Tommy seemed to have disappeared. They reached the main room, and Eli threw off his mask in frustration.

“We’ve proven ourselves multiple times. Why do they keep doing this?” He growled, too angry to sit and started to pace the room.  “We know the risks; we know how to protect ourselves. They can’t keep sending us back to our rooms because it’s 'too dangerous'." Kate frowned as he peeled her own mask off.

“I know, but with Tony monitoring the cameras…” she growled, sending a glare at the camera that was watching over the room. “There’s nothing we can do accept piss them off even more, and that won’t help our situation.”

“They just us to be safe. Dr. Doom is not the easiest of Foes.” Jonas  ventured as he stood behind Cassie where she sat next to Kate on the couch.

“Even so, Bee’s magic would have helped them out a lot.” Teddy argued, his arms wrapping around Billy’s waist. Billy sighed as he leaned back against Teddy’s still bulky form.

“Let’s give them 30 minutes. If it’s as easy as Captain America said it would be they should have it finished by then. If not, we help. Pure and simple. They can’t focus on sending us back if we are already there and make ourselves useful.”Billy stated as he looked to Eli, who nodded his agreement. Cassie frowned as she looked around the room.

“Where’s Tommy?”

“OHHH I have a lovely bunch of coconuts~!” Tommy grinned as he flashed between Kate and Cassie, an arm thrown around both of their shoulders. “Here they are sitting in a row~!” All eyes were on the speedster in shock and slight confusion.

“Big ones..” Tommy nudged Kate. “Small ones…” he then nudged Cassie. “Some as big as your- OW! What the hell was that for?” he stopped glaring at Kate, rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him.

“That was for being idiotic.” Kate snapped as she slid away from Tommy. Cassie just stared at him before looking to the others.

“…..I don’t get it. I don’t-” Her words cut off as Jonas bent down to whisper into her ear. After a moment her face went bright red and she slapped Tommy on the back of the head as well.

“HEY! You never hit Kaplan when he randomly bursts out into song!”

“Please tell me I don’t sound like that when I sing...” He whispered to Teddy, genuinely concerned.

“Nope. Singing is part of your charm.” Teddy answered before kissing Billy’s cheek.

“Ugh, ok, I’m leaving before they decide to swap saliva.”

“Tommy!” Cassie cried as Tommy suddenly disappeared. Billy chuckled as he turned back toward his boyfriend.

“If only that actually worked.” Teddy chuckled as he held Billy close. The others were beginning to trickle out of the room as well, the common room not really holding any interest anymore.

“Maybe we should put it to the test next time.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Billy agreed, and sealed the deal with a kiss. 


End file.
